date_a_livefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Куруми Токисаки
Описание Мана сообщила, что Куруми Токисаки это самый опасный из известных духов, которая лично убила более 10,000 человек (не включая пространственных разломов). Куруми Токисаки использовала неустановленные и необъяснимые методы, чтобы лично перевестись в его старшую школу и в его класс чтобы она могла приблизиться к нему. Её цели и причины перехода были просты: поглотить Шидо, и при этом получить заключённую силу Духов в его теле, которую он запечатал. Она каким-то образом узнала о Шидо и его способности и о том, что он знал о существовании Духов. В то время, когда Куруми была ученицей средней школы Райзен, ей почти удалось поглотить Шидо, однако она была вынуждена отступить после прихода Котори просто потому, что она не была готова к встрече, но позже утверждала, что она может победить Котори, если у нее будет больше времени. Позже выяснилось (в конце 4 тома), что Куруми получила информацию о Шидо от загадочного существа и казалось, что она говорила с собой (in which she wasn’t.) She stated her true purpose/goal was for seeking Shido out and revealed that her true goal was to use her 12th bullet to travel back in time 30 years ago and kill the First Spirit. To do that, she requires a large amount of spirit mana which she doesn't have. which is why she wants to consume Shido who holds the spirit mana of three spirits within him for her to be able to use the 12th bullet and still have power left over to kill the First Spirit. She reappears during the beginning of Miku Truth and offered to help Shido rescue Tohka from the hands of DEM. It was later revealed that her real objective was to use Shido as a distraction for her to have a chance to search for the Second Spirit, the only one who knew the whereabouts of the First Spirit. In volume 10, Origami finds Kurumi and requested to be sent to the past with the power of Kurumi's Twelfth Bullet -Yud Bet-. Kurumi jokingly asks Origami if she wanted to go back so that she can see Shido when he was an innocent child, in which Origami replied that she wished to go back five years ago to kill the Spirit that murdered her parents, thus changing the past. After considering Origami's position, Kurumi eventually agreed to send Origami to the past and told Origami that she was using the former AST wizard as a test subject for the Twelfth Bullet, and that she would use Origami's spiritual energy to power the time travel. Origami remained adamant and assured Kurumi that she was ready to pay the price as long as she was sent back before the incident five years ago. Then, Kurumi summoned Zafkiel and shot Origami with the Twelfth Bullet. Внешность «Девушка удивительной красоты», как описывал её Шидо. Предстает элегантной девушкой с хорошими манерами. Брюнетка с длинными заплетенными хвостами. Правая радужка глаза красного цвета, а левая золотого цвета с циферблатом старинных часов. Время часов отражает ее жизнь, однако прикрывает его челкой, но, когда превращается в духа, глаз становится виден. Астральное платье представляет собой платье готической лолиты с оборками. На голове носит бант, поддерживающий волосы. Рост Куруми составляет 157 сантиметров. Замеры тела — B85/W59/H87. Personality Kurumi is a person whose personality is hard to read. She possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other Spirits in their debut. She is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the façade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to, which is shown when she registered as a student at the Raizen High School, and speaks in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a psychotic woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, regarding them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. In addition, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the First Spirit, and prevent the spacequakes from ever happening and saving millions of lives in the process. This goal made Phantom call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. In hindsight, Kurumi possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance at redemption, as Shido was able to speak with one of her many timelines and nearly convinced her before the true Kurumi interrupted. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds even more complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It's also hinted that the experiences a clone has affects the main one since, after helping Shido locate Tohka (so that Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from Shido. Shido's kindness towards her have proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her kindness was shown at the end of Volume 6, where she offered Shido help to rescue Tohka. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shido—aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. Kurumi appears to have a liking for cats, as shown by her brutally murdering a group of men who were shooting at one with pellet guns. In an Omake, it is shown that she can be quite embarrassed about this, as when she was caught by Shido and Tohka, she ended up going so far as to have one of her clones pretend to be the real her and "dispose" her so that she could get out of the situation without ruining her reputation. Сюжет Ранобэ Появления: Тома 3-4, 6-7, 10-11 Аниме Появления: Эпизоды 7-10, 12 (С1); Эпизоды 1, 6-10 (С2) Date A Live Encore Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Date A Live: Ars Install Силы и способности DateALive-10-1.png Datealive9.jpg DateALive-7-8.png DAL v3 05.png DAL v3 17.png DAL v7 09.jpg kurumi.jpg 313.jpg Kurumi_Using_Yod,_Peeking_On_Miku's_Memories.jpg Ангел':' Зафкиэль (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Император времени") Оружие: Часы, Флинтлок, Мушкет Астральное Одеяние: Элохим (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Навыки':' [A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet.] *'Первая пуля:' Алеф''' 一の弾（アレフ） (Ускоренное время, ускоряет время на определенном объекте). Активируется тогда, когда стрелка часов достигает числа 1. *Вторая пуля: Бет 二の弾（ベート） ' (Замедляет время на определенном объекте). Активируется, когда стрелка часов достигает числа 2. *'Третья пуля:' 'Гимел''' *'Четвертая пуля: Далет 四の弾（ダレット） '(Перематывает время на определенном объекте). Активируется, когда стрелка часов достигла числа 4. *'Пятая пуля: Гей' *'Шестая пуля: Вав' *'Седьмая пуля:' Заин 七の弾（ザイン） '''(Локальная остановка времени на определенном объекте). Активируется, когда стрелка часов достигает числа 7. *Восьмая пуля:' 'Хет 八の弾（へット）' (Создаёт копии определенного объекта). Активируется, когда стрелка часов достигает числа 8. *'Девятая пуля: Тет 九の弾（テット） (Позволяет Куруми призывать себя из разных временных линий). Активируется, когда стрелка часов достигает числа 9. *Десятая пуля:' 'Йуд 一〇の弾（ユッド）' (Возможность заглядывать в прошлое определенного объекта). Активируется, когда стрелка часов достигает числа 10. *'Одиннадцатая пуля:' 'Йуд Алеф''' *'Двенадцатая пуля:' Йуд Бет 一二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Путешествие во времени, жертвуя силой духа). Активируется, когда стрелка часов достигает числа 12. Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary power while Time is her secondary power in terms of usage. Combined with the power of time, she can create a clone with all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself as she has mentioned in the last chapter of volume 3 and in the epilogue of volume 4. Her "Angel" is very powerful. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her time (life.) In order to get back her own time, she has the ability to consume other people's "time" to refill hers. She has two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. Kurumi also has the ability to call and dismiss spacequakes at will as shown in the series while she confronted Shido on the school's rooftop. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones can use her guns, summon the and can even summon Spacequakes. Интересные факты *Куруми — это Дух, которого убивала несколько раз в прошлом Мана Такамия. Однако те, кто был убит Маной, были всего лишь клонами, созданными ангелом настоящей Куруми. **Настоящая Куруми считает, что Мана недостойный противник, который отнимает её время и по силе во многом проигрывает. Однако во время сражения показала себя с лучшей стороны. *У Куруми есть цифра «три» (狂「三」）в имени, соответствующая ее характеру. И это также является отсылкой к третьей сефироте Древа Жизни, «Понимание». *Названия пуль Зафкиэля (Ангела Куруми) взяты из еврейского алфавита. Например, Алеф, первая пуля. Алеф — это первая буква еврейского алфавита. *Элохим означает «Бог» на иврите. *Имя Зафкиэль относится к Архангелу, известному также под именами Забатиэль и Орифиэль. Соответственно, ангел Сатурна. Зафкиэль — «Начальник порядка Престолов», один из девяти ангелов, господствующих на небесах, а также один из 7 архангелов. *Имя «Зафкиэль» также означает «Наблюдатель Бога» и «Созерцающий Бога». *Уровень угрозы Куруми — S-класс, выше чем Тока (но меньше Инверсии Токи), который официально делает её самым опасным духом. *Ангел Куруми классифицируется как Ангел S-класса, самый высокий класс. Ее силы не могут быть измерены обычными способами, а также они могут расти из-за поглощаемой ею маной. *Куруми появилась в 5 эпизоде 1 сезона в роли камео (ровно на 2:45 минуте на заднем плане с красным зонтиком). *По словам автора серии ранобэ Куруми — яндере. Она является самым ранним и личным персонажем автора и была создана еще до начала Рандеву с жизнью. Автор больше всего привязан именно к ней. *Цунако заявила, что ей больше всего нравится рисовать Куруми. *«Токи» («toki», 時) в фамилии Куруми означает «время» на японском. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женский Категория:Духи